ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Yun
|image1=Xiao Yun.jpg |Chinese=萧云 |Pinyin=Xiāo yún |AKA=Yun Xiao Xiao'er Xiao An (Birth Name) King Xiao |Status=Unknown |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=21 (First Appearance) 28 (Currently) |Spouse(s)=Number Seven Under Heaven |Relatives=Xiao Yongan (Son) Xiao Yongning (Daughter) Xiao Ying (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Xiao Lie (Grandfather) Xiao Lingxi (Aunt) Yun Qinghong (Adoptive Father) Mu Yurou (Adoptive Mother) Yun Che (Sworn Brother) Greatest Ambition Under Heaven (Father-In-Law) Number One Under Heaven (Brother-In-Law) |Allies=Yun Che Elf Clan |Profound Strength=1st Level Tyrant Profound Realm |Occupation=Demon King |Pre Occupation=Young Master of the Yun Family |Affiliation=Yun Family |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent (Born) Illusory Demon Realm (Raised) |Empire=Blue Wind Empire (Born) |City=Floating Cloud City (Born) Demon Imperial City (Raised) |First Appearance=Chapter 492 |Titles = Young Patriarch (Former) King|Laws = Lightning}} Xiao Yun (萧云), first introduced as 'Yun Xiao', is the son of Xiao Ying. As 'Yun Xiao' he was raised as the Young Patriarch of the Yun Family and son of Patriarch Yun Qinghong. There were doubts about his true parentage due to his inability to use the Yun Family bloodline inheritance, the Profound Handle. This combined with Patriarch Yun's illness that robbed him of his profound strength caused 'Yun Xiao' to be constantly ridiculed and belittled by members of the Yun Family and outsiders, including the other Twelve Guardian Families. His father Xiao Ying and Yun Qinghong are sworn brothers and he and Yun Che are also sworn brothers. Xiao Yun was born on the Profound Sky Continent in Floating Cloud City. Xiao Ying switched baby Xiao Yun with baby Yun Che in order to keep Yun Qinghong's family line alive. After the switch Xiao Yun made his way to the Illusory Demon Realm with Yun Qinghong and his wife Mu Yurou. They treated him very well and raised him as their own son. Appearance His appearance has been described to be uncommonly handsome and elegant. Personality He is very honorable and respectful. He is described as not possessing the least bit of arrogance or willfulness. When he is doing something or speaking, he is especially gentle and humble, perhaps even cautious and forbearing. His personality was built upon the constant harassment from other Yun Family members and also outsiders. He did not want to bring trouble to his crippled 'father' Yun Qinghong so he kept himself humble, calmly and willingly enduring all of the criticisms and unfair treatment. Despite this, he is still incredibly hardworking. He was able to cultivate to half-step Tyrant Profound by twenty two years of age with an average aptitude and scarce resources. Background Xiao Yun grew up as Yun Xiao, believing himself to be the son of Yun Qinghong and young master of the Yun Family. He could not exhibit the powers of the profound handle no matter how hard he tried, leading others to suspect that he was not the son of Yun Qinghong. Xiao Yun was very determined to not disgrace his father's name and trained to be half-step Tyrant Profound at a young age of 22. Plotline Xiao Yun first met Yun Che when Number Seven Under Heaven and him were trapped by 3 assassins. Yun Che killed the assassins and saved them, leading Xiao Yun to invite Yun Che to the Yun Family as his guest. He became sworn brothers with Yun Che. Later, his true parentage was revealed when Yun Che revealed his true history. Xiao Yun changed his name from Yun Xiao to Xiao Yun. During the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony of the Little Demon Empress, he was bestowed kingship by the Little Demon Empress due to his family's contribution in helping Yun Qinghong and helping the Demon Emperor’s Seal return to the Illusory Demon Realm. He was given the title of 'King Xiao', status equal to the royal Dukes, and access to the royal families' resources . He is the second person in the history of the Illusory Demon Realm to have been made king, after Yun Canghai . He was also awarded the Overlord Pellet at Yun Che's request. During Devil Sword Conference he was kidnapped by Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and through Toxin Immortal they planted a parasite poison that muddled his mind, allowing Xuanyuan Wentian to get all the information he needed an Yun Che's identity as the emperor of Illusory Demon Realm and exposed it to the Four Great Sacred Grounds so that he could detain him and acquire the Mirror of Samsara. He was saved by Jasmine as she had just reconstructed her body at that time. Trivia * Xiao Yun was suppose to be the one to marry Xia Qingyue but because he and Yun Che where switched as babies Yun Che married her instead. * Before he was replaced with Yun Che as a baby, his mother tattooed the character ‘An’ on his left arm so that him and his foster parents could escape safely and one day find him again; he was later call 'Xiao An'. * He has the same age as Yun Che. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Lightning Laws Category:Xiao Clan Category:Status Unknown